B.E.N.
B.E.N. is a robot who resides in Treasure Planet and made his Kingdom Hearts series debut in Kingdom Hearts III. He first appeared in Walt Disney's 2002 animated feature, Treasure Planet. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts III'' "Treasure Planet" (2002) This neurotic, melodramatic, big-hearted robot was once a navigator under the ownership of the legendary space pirate, Captain Flint. Eventually, Flint abandoned him on Treasure Planet and removed his memory chip to keep Treasure Planet's self-destruct system a secret. When Jim Hawkins arrives on Treasure Planet with Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler, he discovers B.E.N. and allows the robot to travel with him in search of Captain Flint's lost treasure after he offers Jim a clue concerning its whereabouts. Despite his wacky personality and severe memory loss, B.E.N. wants nothing more than to help Jim on his quest...and to find his long-lost memory chip. Story ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sora's Scenario Riku's Scenario Kairi's Scenario Appearance B.E.N. is a rusty old robot with a copper-colored metallic body. He has long, thin limbs and a compass on his chest. B.E.N.'s eyes are large and green with blue pupils; the eyes later turn blue after he recovers his memory chip, as seen in the end credits of Kingdom Hearts III and in Treasure Planet. B.E.N.'s black eyebrows are elevated above his eyes by thin stalks, and short wires hang loosely from the back of his head prior to the rediscovery of his memory chip. Personality Origin B.E.N. first appeared in Disney's 2002 animated feature, Treasure Planet. In the film, he serves as a navigator under the legendary space pirate, Captain Flint, until Flint strands him on Treasure Planet. Flint also removes B.E.N's memory chip to keep him from revealing the planet's self-destruct mode. B.E.N is trapped on Treasure Planet, until Jim Hawkins and the shape-shifter Morph discover him. B.E.N is able to remember one clue about Flint's treasure, and he shares it with Jim. He reveals that the treasure is "buried in the centroid of the mechanism." In exchange, Jim allows B.E.N to come along with him on his quest to find the treasure, but only if he remains quiet and does not touch him. Later that evening, Jim, Morph, and B.E.N. go on the R.L.S. Legacy to retrieve the map to Flint's treasure; B.E.N. is sent to disable the laser cannon while Jim and Morph search for the map. B.E.N.'s fiddling with the wires puts Jim at risk, but it also saves his life by sucking the boy's nemesis, Scroop, into space. B.E.N. is present when Jim and Captain John Silver finally find Flint's treasure; Jim discovers the robot's memory chip in the skeleton of Captain Flint, and after he puts it back in B.E.N.'s head, the robot tells him about the many booby traps Flint had set to protect his loot. In the end, Jim is able to save everyone present as Flint's treasure is destroyed; B.E.N. goes on to live with Jim and help his mother at the Benbow Inn. Trivia Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Treasure Planet Category:Disney characters Category:Construct